one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Master
Backstory Hundreds of years into the future, scientist found magic in every single human alive. A certain group drained humans of it, and grew a batch of magic super soldiers, with the ability to summon any weapon, called Weapon Masters. The boss lead the Weapon Masters to kill the whole human race, to rule the world. A group of humans who kept their magic in tack fought back, and gave the Weapon Masters a hard time. The bosses son knew that what they were doing was wrong, and wanted to fix that mistake. He was a cripple, so he couldn't do anything. So made a Weapon Master, and downloaded himself into it. He was chased out of the building, and went back in time to the present. To fit in with the people then, he joined the Heroes Association. Personality The Weapon Master is usually a laid back person, not caring about really anything, and not showing too much emotion. He only really shows anything if he is joking around, or fighting. If he is fighting he will be ecstatic, and act nearly insane. Apperance The Weapon Master wears a black jacket. He wears a white shirt underneath, and wears black pants with hiking boots. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''The Weapon Master is strong enough to shatter concrete and rip apart steel with his bare hands, as well as flip over a car with one foot. '''Enhanced Durability: '''The Weapon Master can have bullets bounce off of him, swords deflect off his skin, and be crushed under car and only be a little dazed. '''Enhanced Speed: '''The Weapon Master can move fast enough to appear to be a blur, and can strike fast enough to blow apart a car before a group of onlookers could even see what he did. Supernatural Abilities '''Weapon Summon: '''The Weapon Masters main ability, he can summon any type of weapon that has existed, from axes to rifles, scythes to handguns, swords to grenades, as well as some special objects and weapons. The weapons will fade in, starting out in an energy form, blue-yellow and transparent. Fighting Style '''Master Combatant: '''The Weapon Master has complete master knowledge of every weapon, and can fight with them like he has used them for years. '''B.I.G 2000: '''The Weapon Master's ultimate weapon, it is a huge, silver and black laser gun that is over 2000 pounds in weight, and is about 10 feet tall. It fires a giant blue laser with enough force to punch through a whole iron ship. '''Shield Device (シールドデバイス Shīrudodebaisu): '''The Weapon Master can summon a shield device that looks like a small gray rectangle with a red button in the middle, with a small antennae on top. Pressing the button summons a spherical green shield made of hexagons, which is big enough to shield himself and two other people. It follows him, and is durable enough to stand against tank missiles. '''Medic Bot (メディックボット Medikkubotto'''): '''The Weapon Master can summon a small, black and silver bot with a red cross on the front. It flies with 3 helicopter blades, and has four legs to land on. It has one gun on the bottom, two small guns on the side, two for self defense, and the one on the bottom for healing. It will shoot a green beam to the target, which will close any wound, and pull anything out. It also has a voice, talking to the person being healed in a comforting voice. Quotes ''"Hey. I'm the Weapon Master. You can just call me Brian though." ''The Weapon Master introducing himself. ''"God, don't I just love a good fight!" ''The Weapon Master having a great time in battle ''"Eyy, Tiny Tits! How you doing?" ''The Weapon Master poking at Tatsumaki Trivia The Weapon Master traveled from the future back in time, so he could find the person who would make the Weapon Masters, and change his future. The Weapon Master is just his hero name, and uses the name Brian for most things. The Weapon Masters favorite weapons are double handguns, specifically two Desert Eagles, which he also will use as tonfas. The Weapon Masters blood is purple with sparkles in it, due to his being grown with magic.